


Awkward but... part 3

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NaruKaka - Freeform, jiraoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is normal again but alas more visitors and these Kakashi really does not need around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward but... part 3

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the small series in 31 days of KakaNaru I might eventually put all the parts in one place
> 
> Day 2 enjoy!

Things were settling down once again. The major obstacles out the way which meant from this point it was domestic bliss with frequent bouts of awesome mind-blowing sex. And by frequent Kakashi meant pretty much every day he and Naruto had a few minutes to spare. They could not keep their hands off each other and it made him smile.

It also made his trip home more enjoyable when he knew the blond would be there. It put a spring in his step and ideas in his head and made everything so much brighter. It was making his friends worried but he did not care. He had a reason to be happy. He had Naruto and Naruto accepted him and the things he came along with and god did he have some problems in his closet.

But with Naruto’s parents being in the know in more way than one it made things easier. Naruto understood that Kakashi needed to just hold him sometimes. Or sit on the roof for a bit. Or that the sex needed to be slow and almost torturous to them both. Naruto got it and Kakashi felt as though he did not deserve the gift he had been given.

Naruto’s parents were the scariest people from Kakashi’s past and their approval meant a lot to him. It mostly meant that he would be living for the foreseeable future. They also had found out about Kakashi in the most awkward way. Kakashi would do almost anything to change how his reunion with Minato-sensei went but he was grateful the man had not come in a little later or Kakashi really would be in a shallow grave somewhere.

Kushina was as scary as she had been in the past but she was happy with teasing him and considering the stuff she could do Kakashi counted himself lucky. Also counted himself fortunate that she was satisfied with seeing them once in a while mostly leaving them to their own devices.

And god did he love when they were alone. Sometimes there were the cute moments of domestic bliss. But sometimes there were the sparks that kept them together.

Kakashi spotted his house and broke into a wide grin. He shifted his groceries to his other arm and as he walked up the driveway he fished out his keys. With a happy jangle of a sound he went to open his door and froze.

Instincts that had been dulled never removed roared to the front of his brain. Someone was in the house besides Naruto. He slowly opened the door and held his breath. Not Kushina. Not Minato. Not Shikamaru or Asuma.

He narrowed his eyes as he stepped inside softly. The door closed behind him softly and he lowered the groceries to the floor. Then he heard it. Naruto’s happy laughter and he hesitated. Naruto was not the type to laugh if something was wrong and he did not sound distressed but Kakashi had left Naruto sleeping and the boy usually slept until Kakashi returned.

And he had just been gone for a short while. Whoever was around. Whoever was in the house…they were dangerous.

Kakashi crept down his hallway and peeked around the corner to the kitchen. And nearly fell over at the unexpected sight. His blood chilled from the horror and the last two people he expected to see at the same time were making themselves comfortable in his kitchen and looking at Naruto in fondness.

“And then?” Orochimaru purred as he sipped from his cup. His golden eyes darted to where Kakashi stood telling Kakashi that he was doing no favours by hiding. “Continue Naruto-kun.”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya-sama chuckled as sat next to Orochimaru a mug in his hand. “This is some hilarious shit kid. I knew you would have a story or two for us but this is hilarious.”

“Shut up.” Naruto snorted as he waved his spoon in Jiraiya’s direction. “Fricken perv.”

“Not the perv here.” Jiraiya’s eyes met his and the man grinned. “Hey Kakashi.”

“Kakashi!” Naruto lowered his spoon and flashed a bright smile at him. “You’re back!”

“Yeah.” Kakashi said slowly. He met Orochimaru’s gaze and shivered. The man’s eyes still carried the promise of death in them even if he was accompanied by his team mate. But it was just the two of them. It would be worse if the third had accompanied them.

Actually. He wanted to know why they were here. In his house. They had to have broken in because the longer he looked at Naruto the more it seemed as if he had been woken up, meaning. They broke in. Easily. In the time he had left and gone to the store and woken up Naruto and made tea. And Naruto was casual about that.

“Remember I was telling you about my godfather the Ero-sennin.” Naruto said as he reached for his own cup of tea. He casually pointed in the direction of Jiraiya. “Well he’s not my only godparent. I have like three but he’s the perviest.”

“Very right.” Orochimaru smiled. His gaze darted back to Naruto and Kakashi watched as the gaze _softened_. “You’ve been using your words correctly just as I expected.”

“You taught him that phrase.” Jiraiya muttered. “It’s been eighteen years and he won’t stop using it.”

“Well he is learning new things now.” Orochimaru smirked and his gaze lingered on Naruto’s shoulder where Kakashi had marked the night before. “Still as oblivious as always.”

Naruto slapped a hand over the mark and flushed. “Shut up.” He hissed.

“And who did you come to when you needed answers?” Orochimaru asked curiously a smile on his lips. “Didn’t you come to someone vaguely in the same situation as your own, beg for me to keep it quiet and tell you everything?” Orochimaru teased and Kakashi went pale. That…was too much information. His eyes darted to Jiraiya and the man’s relaxed state as he sat next to his friend and Kakashi ran through his memories. Granted he had limited contact with the Sannin but… it could not be.

“Oh yes.” Jiraiya grinned as he tilted his mug in Kakashi’s direction. “You don’t have all of it but you’re getting the gist of it.” Kakashi winced and tried to clear his mind his mind however returned to the ‘vaguely same situation as your own’ comment Orochimaru had made and felt his head spin at the implication. How could that tall pale, dangerous man… it was too much to even think about.

“You never mentioned them.” Kakashi mumbled as he kept his eyes on Orochimaru. Between the two Jiraiya was physically stronger but Orochimaru was far more cunning and he was a master of hidden weapons.

“We’ve been away.” Jiraiya said lightly. “We missed the kid though. But as soon as our job was finished and we collected the loot we came right back.” Kakashi froze and he watched Jiraiya’s huge grin. “Orochi’s kind of an adrenaline junkie and I can’t leave my friend behind. Of course Tsunade will make her way back sooner or later. Whenever those boring ass medical lectures finish.”

Kakashi’s knees felt weak. They were still in the program? No he shivered at the authority in Jiraiya’s eyes. They were in charge weren’t they. Somehow in the time Kakashi had left, those two had made their way to the top.

“Kushina says hi of course.” Orochimaru leaned forward and brushed his finger across Naruto’s forehead. “She hasn’t changed.”

“You two probably gossiped for hours.” Naruto muttered. Orochimaru leaned back and shrugged but a smile played on his lips.

“Orochi was always bitter Kushina never got put on his team.” Jiraiya laughed. “I got Minato and he so badly wanted Kushina but that time he got denied for having a team of his own but little Anko.” Orochimaru and Jiraiya exchanged grins. “That’s almost a second Kushina. Or second Orochimaru.”

“I adore them both.” Orochimaru chuckled. “But oh how things would have changed if I had been cleared back then. Sensei would have let me train your mother.”

“Yes yes.” Naruto laughed. “I’ve heard it all before. But you could have settled for me.”

“There wouldn’t be any settling going on.” Orochimaru chuckled and Jiraiya leaned over to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Um.” Kakashi muttered drawing all their attention. Naruto relaxed and amused. Jiraiya playful but underneath sternness and Orochimaru, from which he got nothing. “Should I be worried to how you got in?”

“We’ll give you a better security system.” Jiraiya said breezily. “I know some kids that could keep you safer than whatever it is that you had. Took me a few seconds to get in.” He grinned. “And your alarms are still activated.”

Well fuck. Kakashi blinked before he sighed and took the seat next to Naruto. The cosy table could seat four but Kakashi had gotten it for an entirely different reason. His gaze darted to the contented blond next to him and he relaxed. He had survived to this point and no matter what others did he was not letting Naruto go.

X

“Should I just start telling you who I find fucking terrifying from my past and you tell me if you’ve met them or not?” Kakashi gasped as Naruto kissed his way down his stomach. “Because every time I turn around someone I would really not like to see again is popping up and usually at a bad time.” He whimpered when Naruto pressed a sloppy kiss to his erection. “But we got lucky this time.”

“Yeah we did.” Naruto chuckled as he spread Kakashi’s legs. Kakashi got a moment to ready his mind before Naruto’s slick fingers were slipping inside him making him groan aloud. “Sorry about that I was going to get around to it but they rarely are in the country.”

“I gathered that.” Kakashi gasped as Naruto switched to two fingers.

“Like that?” Naruto asked slyly as his fingers rubbed and teased. Kakashi’s cock throbbed aching for just a little more. Just a bit more stimulation so he could come. He arched his back but Naruto stopped with a chuckle and ignored his growl. “We just got started.” Naruto scolded.

“Evil.” Kakashi whimpered. All that got him was a teasing kiss.

“You’ll love it.” Naruto reassured as his fingers started all over again.

X

He was dying but it was the best death ever. He was so close but Naruto was not letting him come. The moment he started to inch down the road of no return Naruto’s fingers stopped and he squeezed the base of Kakashi’s cock. It increased the flow of pre-come but did fuck else.

Kakashi felt he was going mad. He had experienced many things but this had to be the most intense. All he was aware of was the fire in his belly. The sweat that ran down his body and the flushed face of Naruto as he watched him.

“Well this shows he’s been listening at least.” A deep voice said and Kakashi shrieked. He was not alone. He had a moment of discomfort as Naruto yanked his fingers away but he could not blame the boy. He used his shaking hands to drape the sheets over the two of them and his disbelief rose at the two people casually leaning in the doorway.

His awareness needed to come back from the vacation they were on because this was happening just way too often. Jiraiya’s face was contemplative and amused and Orochimaru at least looked a little sorry but mostly tired.

“Oh my god. Why.” Naruto wailed as he held the sheet to his waist.

“I tried to stop him.” Orochimaru muttered. He grabbed a handful of Jiraiya’s shirt and tugged. “Is your curiosity assuaged now you oaf?”

“Please leave.” Kakashi muttered as he tried to keep Naruto from view. Too late since who knew how long the two had been there.

“You can get right back to it.” Orochimaru smirked as he dragged Jiraiya ignoring the loud protests. “But Naruto maybe you should try shorter intervals if you want to tease him. And who knew?” Orochimaru muttered. “Kushina was right, he is softer now.” Orochimaru disappeared down the hall Jiraiya’s complaints following him until the door slammed behind them.

Kakashi whimpered. “Why does this keep happening.” He asked before his gaze settled on Naruto. “Oi, I’m supposed to be the one dying of embarrassment here.”

“We both can.” Naruto muttered. “But underneath all this embarrassment is the feeling of pride because oh my god. I think they actually like you and outside the family then don’t like anyone.”

Well Kakashi already knew that. He remembered the guy from his class that had lost a hand because of a stray comment about Tsunade. He had not even seen Orochimaru’s sword come out or even move just the smile on the man’s face afterwards. The Sannin did not like anyone but their selves. That was the rumour.

X

“Gosh you’re beautiful.” Naruto panted and Kakashi cracked open his eyes and watched the sight that was Naruto above him before he could respond.

“I think that’s my line.” He whispered as Naruto’s hips rolled, stroking the perfect spot that made him arch. “Even though you’re a demon in disguise.”

“You mean this?” Naruto question his hand wrapping around Kakashi’s cock and the cock ring. Kakashi almost sobbed from relief. Naruto’s hand released him. “You might have a point.”

This was too much. “Naruto!” He begged and he could just hear how wrecked he had become.

“Yeah.” Naruto shuddered and his next stroke was far shakier than before. “You should hear how you say my name.” Naruto pressed a fierce kiss to his neck that simply drove him insane.

“I’ll say it however you want.” Kakashi begged. “Just please.”

Clumsy hands fumbled at the cock ring and with Naruto’s next hard thrust the cock ring released and Kakashi saw stars. He dimly heard Naruto’s voice cry his name. He was aware of his throat aching but that was not enough to stop him from slipping under.

X

“You gotta let me do that again.” Naruto grinned at him as he handed him the glass of water. Kakashi had woken up, relieved and clean. Naruto had been busy after he had passed out.

“I’ll think about it.” Kakashi said dryly. “Maybe special occasions.” He remembered how explosive it had been even with all the distractions and he hesitated. “Maybe more toys.” He murmured as his cock twitched.

He honestly doubted he and Naruto would have that quiet life many hoped for and craved. Not with His past and not with Naruto’s nature and the people that loved him and that, was good for him.


End file.
